The Rebound
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Stan's tired of being a rebound for those interested in Kyle. He's tired of meaningless one-sided sex.


Title: The Rebound  
>Author: Koite (yellowrose)<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Summary: Stan's tired of being a rebound for those interested in Kyle. He's tired of meaningless one-sided sex.<br>Pairings: Kenny/Stan  
>Warnings: sex, language, drug use<p>

~X~

They always liked Kyle. It was like they took one look at him and forgot I even existed. Everyone I had ever had a crush on always fell for him. Even Wendy, who was my girlfriend for all of elementary school and in sixth grade, fell for him as soon as he hit puberty. All the girls thought he was just so cute and adorable and all the guys thought he was the perfect sub with his wavy red hair, pale freckle-less skin, and big green eyes. I was just that guy who stood beside him and made him look better with my ugliness.

But he was my best friend, and I would never betray him. I would always be by his side. I couldn't help but be a little jealous, though I would never admit it out loud, when he had beautiful relationship after beautiful relationship. All he had to do was throw on some shorts and a shirt and everyone fell at his feet to please him and love him, while I on the other hand had to put on eyeliner and dress like an emo kid and I was still only stuck as the rebound. I was the guy that everyone went to when Kyle turned them down.

They would fuck, moan Kyle's name when they came, and then just leave. They didn't even take me on a date first. It was always as fast as possible, and as soon as they got their pleasure they would leave me. Sometimes they even left before I came. I'd just be stranded in the school bathroom during lunch, or the gym locker room after physical ed, thoroughly used and abandoned.

It seemed that everyone knew except Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Kyle was too busy with his loving relationships to realize that I was left in his dust. Cartman just didn't even care and was too busy being buried in his own shit to here any of the rumors. Kenny, well maybe he was just dead too often. I would have expected Kenny to know, being the playboy manwhore that he so proudly claims to be, but I guess he's just too distracted by Kyle or one of his conquests.

Kyle abandoned me at lunch again today, as usual, to go hang out with his boyfriend of the month. And I was left alone at a table filled with people wishing they were the one he was out having an expensive lunch with. It was only a matter of time before one of them came up to me and asked if I was willing to spread my legs. And I would say yes. I almost always did and it would be the same this time.

A couple seconds later I felt a hand playing with a strand of my midnight black hair. Looking behind me with black rimmed eyes I fully expected to see one of Kyle's suitors. Imagine my surprise when it was Kenny.

"Kenny? What are you doing?"

"I heard you were sleeping around with whoever asks. Thought I'd see if you might like to spread your legs in my direction today. How about it?"

Now Kenny wanted to sleep with me to? I'm even a rebound for Kyle with one of my other best friends. I could do a lot of things, but sleep with one of my best friends and here him call out someone else's name when he cums? I can't do that. Turning away from him, I picked up my tray and put it in the bin. Then I went outside to smoke some of the weed I just bought.

I had to get out of this life. My weekends were full-blown contradictions. One night I was the good boy, hanging out with Kyle and playing video games. The next I was the druggie slut, hanging out in the house of a local dealer and smoking, drinking, and fucking strangers. I wanted so badly to get out of this vicious cycle, but I couldn't. Where could I go? How would I live if not like this?

It was about to rain, the sky was cloudy, grey, and angry. Maybe I should just die, get it all over with. It's not like I was going anywhere in life anyways. I'd probably end up on the side of some street drugged out and selling myself to pay for a few meager scraps of food. No one would miss me if I ended it all right here, right now.

"I want to die..."

"Dying won't solve anything, you know. Trust me, I've done it tons of times and nothing ever got better because of it."

Kenny? What was he doing here? I looked up at him with surprised eyes and just stared. I didn't know what to say. What does one normally say when someone catches them smoking a bowl and contemplating suicide?

"Your eyes are so big and blue, you've tried to hide them behind all that eyeliner but I still see you. You look like a deer caught in headlights right now." Kenny said, leaning down and smiling at me.

"I would never use you like that, y'know."

"What? But you just asked me to practically bend over for you! Damnit Kenny, what the hell? ...How long have you known?"

"I still didn't really know until just now. I'd heard a rumor going around that the pretty, little, emo Stan Marsh was practically whoring himself out. I'd heard that people were using you and that it was so easy to get into your pants because you didn't know how beautiful you were. You didn't know that at least seventy five percent of the people you slept with actually wanted you to begin with, and not Kyle."

"Then why? In the cafeteria you asked-"

"To find out if they were true. To see if you were attracted to me, interested in me. To figure out if the move I'm about to make will turn out well. You see, I may be the type that normally fucks and runs, but I care about you. And I want you. You, not Kyle. I like you Stan. So I'm going to ask you a question now. Stan, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I...I-You want..me?"

"Yes."

"Then...yes."

I'm so happy I can barely breath! I have someone, someone who likes me and not Kyle. Although apparently most of them wanted me...Whatever, I don't even care right now. This is the most brilliant thing that's ever happened to me.

"Hey Kenny, do you wanna skip the rest of school today and go have some fun?"

"Hell yes."

~X~

After that we sneaked off campus and walked to Kenny's house. He lived a fair distance away, but figured it was worth it. We couldn't go to my house cause my sister was on winter vacation and you can't exactly have loud, horny, celebration sex with your new boyfriend when your sister's next door.

I never really noticed exactly how attractive Kenny was until he was naked. That orange parka really hides a lot. He stopped covering his face with it constantly when we graduated elementary, but the heavily worn sweatshirt still held it's place as his favorite article of clothing. I have to say though, that my favorite piece of clothing on him would be those black silk boxers he's currently wearing.

They looked like they would be absolutely sinful to touch, and Kenny really did look like a little devil right now. His golden blonde hair was falling lightly against his shoulders and his dark blue eyes were piercing into my soul. He was absolutely gorgeous, no doubt about it.

He reached out and pulled off my ice blue briefs, leaving me naked. Then he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I can't remember the last time I got this turned on from just a kiss. Kenny was surprisingly dominant, pushing his tongue into my mouth and holding my hands above my head. The onslaught of his lips and tongue made me moan and gasp for breath.

The next thing I knew, Kenny was leading me to the bed and pushing me down. Normally I'd at least make an attempt at dominance, but he was just too sexy with that look in his eyes. Like he wanted to eat me alive. I just reminded myself that I can always turn the tables and take him the next time we were together. Fuck, he'd make an adorable sub, spread open, dark blue eyes begging to be taken...

"Ah! Hah...Kenny..."

My line of thought was cut short when I felt his first finger probing my hole and then slipping in. He started thrusting and twisting it inside me and then added a second. Moaning, I pushed myself back onto his fingers, trying to get him to move faster. Sensing that I was ready, he added a third finger and started probing for my prostate.

I screamed quietly and arched when he hit it. Kenny smirked and drove in with his fingers especially hard. Panting I told him that if he didn't put his cock in me soon I was going to cum before we even got to the best part. Laughing, he took his fingers out and slowly replaced them with his dick.

"You don't have to go so slow, I like it rough."

"Do you now? Well, I'll do my best."

And he meant it. As soon as Kenny started I was in so much pleasure I almost forgot my name. He was plunging into me deep, hitting my sweet spot almost every time. I gripped his hair and pulled him down to kiss me. At the same time, I pushed myself up to meet an extra hard thrust. I broke away from him, gasping, as he focused in on my prostate. The feel of his massive cock pushing in and pulling out of my tight opening was exquisite.

Knowing I was close, he reached down and starting jerking me in sync with his thrusts. It didn't take much after that and once he gave a few hard thrusts directly into my pleasure spot and bit down on my clavicle I couldn't contain it any more. I gasped out his name as I came, and he followed shorty after.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Wanting me. Choosing me."

"Always, Stan. It will always be you." 

~X~


End file.
